This Pokémon can't be shackled
by RubyKurosaki
Summary: It wasn’t as if she trusted them. Mercury knew she was slowly slipping off the edge. Balnced on a knife edge at 17 years old. How long till she falls?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Sadly I don't own pokemon or any of the cannon characters used in this fanfiction. Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

If there was one thing Mercury would love to change about the Team Galactic HQ, it would be the fact the floors where so horrifically creaky when she really didn't need them to be. If she was caught by the boss It would be fun explaining why she was in the only place the commanders were banned from, his Quarters. If plutos information was right, Cyrus was a very heavy sleeper and she would manage to get away with it, but concidering her luck of late it was best to take precations.

Her wristwatch beeped, indicating the time, 3:30am, forming a subconsious plan to catch up with her missed sleep in tommorrow mornings team meeting. Stealing this much needed information from Cyrus's computer was more important. As usual, the boss had forgotten to lock in when he'd fallen asleep. His private offfice was drecetly across from his bedroom, if she even made the slightest sound he'd catch her. Bending down beside the machine she gently inserted her portable harddrive, if it could even still be called that, considering how much she'd hacked it. She smiled to herself before setting it to download everything.

Leaning back against the wall she sighed, sneaking around stealing files wasn't why she'd joined this organization. She'd wanted to learn, to know more about the world. Her thoughts were suddenly interupted by the device signaling its finish.

If you asked her how long it took to escape from Cyrus's office, she wouldn't be able to tell you, her mind was to busy thinking about what the hell she was doing. It hurt, feeling anything hurt, which was why she wouldn't. And so the others called her emo, if one day she might dare to tell them it wasn't as if they would believe her. It wasn't as if she trusted them.

Mercury knew she was slowly slipping off the edge.

Balnced on a knife edge at 17 years old.

How long till she falls?

"So, you've got it?"

"wha!?….oh pluto, yeah, got it." She brandished the Drive at the older man, he promptly snatched it and walked straight into the nearest computer suite. The rooms where usually used by Grunts when insructed to research for Cyrus's latest great idea.

Pluto had already booted up the PC and opened her downloaded files before she'd even noticed.

"well, well, look at this!" Mercury did as she was told, scan reading the information presented on the screen, not quite able to focus. Not sleeping for almost 30 hours isn't good for anyones mind, the blurry text on the screen only started to make a little sense once someone else started reading it, hand on her shoulder.

"Some say the universe origanated from a massive explosion. Similarly, sinnoh is thought to have been formed by an explosion in ancient times. Needless to say, the explosion came from the power of a Pokémon. The Pokémon must have been the mythical creature considered a deity by the ancients. Our aim is not to capture the mythical pokemon, but to obtain its power….Goodness, what was the boss smoking when he wrote this?"

"Whatever it is, I need some!" Pluto smirked and carried on reading, Mercury daren't look up, why was Saturn there? Did he know she'd stole that information? Did he know what was going on?

…and did he know she loved him?

"I agree….And Commander Mercury, when did you last sleep?"

"A couple of days ago sir." His grip on her shoulder tighted, indicating he wanted her to look at him. Mercury didn't look up, concentrating on her hands was much eaiser.

"You seem tired."

"I'm…fine…." Unluckly for her defeance she yawned midway though speaking, Saturn sighed and smiled down at her.

"Oy you two, stop eyeing eachother up and listen to this. I swear to god that Cyrus is on crack!……..The Pokémon of the three lakes and Mt. Coronet are somehow connected. Capturing the Pokémon of the lakes will free the Pokémon of Mt. Coronet. From the Pokémon of the lakes, crystals can be extracted to create a Red Chain. Using that Red Chain, the mythical Pokémon can be summoned and shackled to do as we command..." Pluto took a deep beath and started talking again, his words were making little sence to Mercury, something was wrong. Her vision was bluring at the edges…making her head swim, a sharp pain through the right side of her chest… "…we?…he thinks we'll all comply to his ideas?….they'll comply?…" The rest of plutos lecture could have been about anything, because she couldn't hear him, or see anything, eyes tight shut and palms flat against the wall. Slowly…slowly she slipped onto her knees and the darkness had won, encasing her vision as a trickle of red seeped down her closed eyes.

"Mercury!?" He didn't realise in time, collapsing onto his knees and desparetly trying to catch her. His hand met something warm and damp on her cheeks; pulling it way he examined the ruby red stain on his bare hand.

Blood.

Her blood.

Running from the cut across her forehead.

She must have hit the corner of the desk when she'd fallen, causing the wound. Swearing under his breath, he picked her up, holding her close. If she'd know what was going on mercury would probably passed out from delight. Her accident had knocked the piles of boxes behind her all over the floor, making an almighty racket. The noise waking the young grunts asleep in the surrounding rooms. Saturn and Pluto exchanged worried looks, how would they explain this away?

"Get rid of them and I'll see to her."

"Deal." Grabbing the hard drive Pluto ran out of the door, yelling something incomprehensible down the hallway to the people already milling around. Adjusting his grip on her, Saturn ran off in the other direction, headed for matron's room. He honestly couldn't care less what she thought of him appearing at this hour in the morning. He just had to make sure the girl in his arms was alright.

He couldn't work out why her accident bothered him so much, if it had been anyone else it wouldn't have mattered like this. It wouldn't have made if feel as if the girl in his arms was the cause of his tears.

He hadn't cried since he'd joined Team Galactic.

"_Emotions are a downfall of mankind. They cause problems. Don't allow them access to your mind. Men devoid of emotions become geniuses." _

Cyrus's words had been the rules he'd been living by for the past two years, and they'd worked, promoted to commander and Cyrus's right hand man.

Could he throw it all away just because of her?

There would be time for thinking later. Right now Saturn had to stop this persistent blood trickling down her pale skin. He had to look after someone other than number one for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't as if Saturn had even been concentrating during that mornings meeting, the empty seat beside him had been annoying him. And he didn't even know if mercury was okay, Matron hadn't been impressed and had thought he'd done something. So he'd run off before she yelled at him.

As soon as the meeting was over he ran again, luckily his two little tag-a-long grunts had told him that she was in her room. It wasn't a placed he'd ever dared go before, and he'd know her a year. Taking a deep breath he pushed her bedroom door open.

The bedside lamp was the only source of light in the room, casting a gentle glow on her sleeping form. Saturn couldn't hide his smile as her pushed the door shut behind him and sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing her deep pink locks from her forehead and examining the stitches. Mercury looked so pretty like this, and she couldn't talk back or correct him on everything he'd done wrong.

"I know you're asleep Mercury, but I guess I'd better tell you everything that happened at this morning meeting…" Okay, so maybe talking to her like this was weird and a little bit stupid. But it was just nice, and if he'd been anyone else then he would have realised that this was the perfect time to confess the feelings that had been driving him mad for the past 12 months: "…Sent a couple of the grunts to harass Professor Rowan and his assistant, try to get them to give over Rowan's research, Dumb grunts. But they got the information they wanted…"

She sturred in her sleep, or at least she seemed to be asleep. Mercury wasn't planning on alerting him to the fact she was awake, it amused her that had even bothered to come and sit with her.

"Mars headed up a scheme to steal energy form the Valley Windworks, use in our latest schemme, amazingly it worked, Mars must have been really bored to actually bother concentrating on her work today…I bet it's just as obvious to you as it is to me that she's in love with the boss, has been since she got here…..i wonder if you love anyone around here…" He moved closer to her, leaning down and stroking her cheek. "...i suspect there's at least one person around here in love with you…"

Mercury moved again in her 'sleep', nuzzling up against his hand, her blanket slipped slightly, revealing her bare shoulders. Saturn blushed, immediately looking away, until he remembered she was asleep, and proabably wouldn't realise if he did look. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging it carefully. Purposefully she moved again, causing it to slip away just down to her breasts.

"…oh...If only you knew what you were doing right now mercury, I think you'd die of shock…and you're beautiful…" And before he knew what he was doing he gently pressed his lips against her shoulders, using both hands to massage her, still talking poinlessly to her: "…Cyrus is going to kill you when you wake up, matron put your accident down to you being drunk, and you know the boss doesn't approve of Alchol."

Mercury

" He wouldn't approve of this."

"Shit! Mercury! Sorry! I didn't realise you were awake." Saturn pulled his hands away, standing up and turning scarlett. She sat up, the little bit of blanket left covering her fell away, not that she cared.

"You're a good massuse actually, carry on?"

"…you trust me?"

"If you dare do anything else I'll hit you."

" You're feeling better." And he knelt back down on the bed beside her.

Suddenly she turned, her lips where on his and he'd pushed her down onto the pillows, pinning her wrists behind her head, refusing to let them break apart from eachother. Neather of them cared how long their first kiss lasted, because it soon became a second, third, untill they'd spent an hour.

"…honey, I've got work to do…I've got to go…."

"Kiss me first before you leave." Mercury giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. He did as she asked, she watched him leave before grabbing her phone from under the bed.

"He won't be blabbing anytime soon, I've got him how I want him"

"_Good girl, keep it up and he might even shag you"_

"_Go die in a hole Pluto."_

"_*Gets in the nearest hole and sits there reading hitchhikers guide to the galaxy for the seventh time* At least I get to die jerking off to sexy space stories!"_

"_I swear to god you're gay."_

"_And I swear to god you're a virgin!"_

She couldn't help but sigh, how had she ended up involved with the idiotic tech geeks little plan to make it all go wrong?

But she wasn't going to let him tame her, this Pokémon can't be shackled, can't be tamed or controled.

She was who she was, and staying that way!

I hope you're enjoying this! I'm enjoying writing this! :P

Any feedback would be welcome! Email me at emo_.


End file.
